¿Por qué te fuiste?
by AshlysH
Summary: Se había ido, se había ido y la había dejado. No había dicho adiós, no dio explicación, no dijo a dónde iría, no respondía sus llamadas. Sólo se había ido. Como si hubiese desaparecido. Ahora estaba en su habitación escribiéndole una carta.


Disclaimer: Ya saben, no es mio.

Aclaro que sólo he visto la serie y no he leído los libros. Así que, está basada en la serie.

Está dedicado a una amiga. Nunca me olvides.

Espero que les guste... ¡A leer!

* * *

¿Por qué te fuiste?

Se había ido, se había ido y la había dejado. No había dicho adiós, no dio explicación, no dijo a dónde iría, no respondía sus llamadas. Sólo se había ido. Como si hubiese desaparecido.

La había dejado ahí con todos sus problemas. Porque sólo con Serena podía hablar, sólo con Serena podía ser ella misma, sólo Serena la conocía tan bien; a veces mejor que ella misma. Porque era Serena, su mejor amiga. Era Serena, la rubia que sabía todo de ella. Serena sabía cuando Blair mentía, cuando Blair sonreía con falsedad, cuando tenía un plan, cuando estaba enamorada… Serena lo sabía. Y ahora no estaba, se había ido. Su rubia amiga no estaba ahí con ella.

Su padre se había enamorado de un modelo, sí, un hombre modelo. Nate actuaba raro… Todo venía rápido, todo se acumulaba. Problemas y más problemas. Y Blair sabía como llevarlos, o al menos eso aparentaba, pero Blair sabía que necesitaba de ella. A veces su orgullo le ganaba y no lo admitía, ni siquiera pensaba en ello, pero sabía que sí, que necesitaba de Serena.

Ahora estaba en su habitación escribiéndole una carta. No sabía si la enviaría, no sabía si era para desahogarse, no sabía nada, sólo le escribía.

"_Serena,_

_¿Dónde estás?, ¿por qué te fuiste?, ¿por qué me dejaste? Te necesito aquí, S. Necesito hablar con alguien, necesito hablar contigo. Todo es un caos, todo es un desastre. A veces siento que no puedo más._

_¿Por qué te fuiste, Serena?, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?, ¿fue algo que hice? Por favor vuelve. Te necesito. _

_B."_

Porque sólo con Serena podía hablar, porque sólo Serena conocía ese lado frágil de Blair.

Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sentía un dolor extraño que se alojaba en su pecho. Se sentía más débil que nunca y lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero su orgullo desaparecía cuando se trataba de Serena. Así que lloraba… lloraba con rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo; lloraba con nostalgia y más dolor. Arrugó la carta y la hizo bola para luego lanzarla en algún lugar de su habitación. Tomo una hoja nueva e intentó calmarse para volver a escribir, pero en vez de tranquilizarse, comenzó a desesperarse…

"_¡Serena! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Vuelve! No me dejes, Serena, no… ¡Vuelve! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!?_

_Serena…" _

Volvió a hacer bola la hoja con rabia y la lanzó. ¿Por qué se había ido? Estaba histérica, no dejaba de llorar. Tomó otra hoja.

"_Serena…"_

Otra bola más. Puso los codos en la mesita, escondió el rostro entre sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando calmar las lágrimas. Comenzó a recordar… Lindos recuerdos, cuando veían películas, cuando se quedaban hasta tarde hablando de todo y de nada, cuando iban a fiestas, cuando burlaban a Gossip Girl, cuando se sentaban en las escaleras del colegio disfrutando su reinado. Sonreía, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo, quizás fue una mala idea recordar. Se había ido. ¡Se había ido, joder! Tomo otra hoja ahora molesta.

"_Serena... ¿¡por qué te fuiste!? ¿¡Por qué no llamaste!? ¡Y aún no llamas! ¡No me avisaste, Serena! Si estabas molesta por algo, podías decirme pero, ¡joder, sólo te fuiste! _

_¿Qué no te duele? ¿Y todos los recuerdos? ¿Todos los momentos? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No entiendo, no te entiendo…" _

― Sólo te fuiste ― murmuró entre sollozos.

Releyó lo último que había escrito… Una bola más. Limpió las lágrimas e intentó calmarse una vez más. A Serena no el gustaba verla llorar. Respiró profundo y tomó otra hoja más relajada.

"_Querida Serena,_

_Mi mundo se está cayendo en pedazos y tú eres la única que me entiende._

_Mi padre dejó a mi madre por un modelo de treinta y un años, un hombre modelo. _

_Siento que quiero gritar porque no tengo a nadie con quien hablar. _

_Tú te fuiste, mi padre se fue, Nate actúa extraño… ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no llamas? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós? Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga._

_Te extraño mucho._

_Con amor, Blair"_

La releyó unas diez veces y al parecer esta era la más calmada. La dobló cuidadosamente y la dejó en la mesa. Ya mañana sabría que hacer. Se levantó, y fue hasta su cama, no sabía si podría dormir, pero lo intentaría. Se cobijó y abrazó una almohada. Lloraba de nuevo, en silencio… Hasta que se durmió. Y soñó con Serena, que volvía y estaban juntas de nuevo, que sostenía su mano cuando creía que caería, que la abrazaba con fuerza, que le decía que estaba con ella y no se iría de nuevo, que le decía "te amo". Y esa noche Blair durmió tranquila.

* * *

**¿Un review?  
**


End file.
